Percys new family
by The conmanw
Summary: When the seven and his parents die percy is sent to live with his uncle Tony stark will he heal and maybe find a new love who also lost the love of her life post season 3 aos, and new member joined avengers post ca cw Percy Jackson x Daisy Johnson.
1. Chapter 1

an/ Percy is 21 and the rest of the seven are older to

"war the one thing that ruined my life"

flashback

The fight had been taken to camp half-blood. Gaea had taken an army there as soon as the blood of Olympus was spilled. the Athena Parthenos had united the two camps and they fought as one. Romans and Greeks fighting side by side for the first time. Unfortunately, almost all the demigods had been injured and most had to be taken out of the fight to heal. Even the gods who had come down from Mount Olympus have immobilized under a mountain of earth courtesy of dirtface herself. the only one left fighting was the seven,16 campers, satyrs, and Nico.

Jason and Piper fought side by side slaying as many monsters as they possibly could. frank charged down monsters as an elephant. hazel rode Arion and used her spatha to turn monsters to dust. Leo ran through the army as a human torch yelling "this girl is on fire".percy and Annabeth fought back to back in Percy's personal hurricane. For every monster, they killed another took its place .then everything went wrong

A scream was heard across the battlefield and everyone fighting saw piper lying on the ground with a spear through sat down beside her crying as one of the laistrygronian giants stabbed him through the back. Hazel was knocked off the backed of Arion by a boulder and crushed. frank charged at the giant who had throw the boulder as a dragon and was attacked by a group of griffons and was taken down to the ground. he turned back into a human only to realize his piece of firewood had fallen out of his he watched helplessly as it burned.

Nico and Leo were knocked in a crevice in the earth that Gaea had tried to shadow travel out, but he had already used to much of his they seemingly fell to their death but they were shadow traveled by an unknown force. Percy and Annabeth were the only ones still fighting, they managed to fight through the loss of their friend. fighting as one as they destroyed the rest of the monsters army.

Then they faced Gaea. They fought her attacking each side it and it was going okay until an ear-piercing scream rang through the woods of camp half-blood. a scream that the great hero Percy Jackson would never forget. it was the scream of his wise girl, his one true love, his life

"I love you ...seaweed brain..move on...I love y..." said Annabeth before she took one last shuddering dying breath

"no wise girl, Annabeth I love you"Percy sobbed "please don't leave me." Gaea laughed. after killing the love of his life she had the nerve to spun to face Gaea.

"you killed my friends and my love. now I will kill you" Percy said as he charged at her. he had a green/blueish aura around him and you could feel the power rolling off of him in waves. The primordial and the demigod were locked in close combat for awhile .until percy lifted her off the ground with water he summoned from the earth and stabbed her right through the heart. She burst into a cloud of dirt and Percy used the water to pull the dirt apart until there was nothing left.

he was covered in blood and he hadn't bothered to dry himself so he was soaked as the gods freed themselves and transported themselves and the remaining campers to Olympus.

He tried to block out the grief and loss he had to so he could look strong he could look like a leader in front of the remaining campers so they wouldn't fall apart.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson" Zeus boomed. percy winced at the use of his full name." for your services we name you Champion of Olympus we grant you three wishes"

"I wish for a portal to be made between camp half-blood and camp Jupiter. for Hades, Hestia, and Hecate to have a throne and finally, I wish to be cut off from the gods".Percy said with difficulty. The campers and gods looked in dismay knowing he needed a break

"very well but some of us will bless you in case if you need it". said Zeus with a knowing glint in his eye

Zeus(persues adamantine sword disguised as watch and can fly in his domain )

hestia(can summon food and fire powers)

hades(shadow travel and stygian sword disguised as a tattoo )

Hephaestus (upgrade riptide with vibranuim and two revolvers that can fire steel imperial gold and use oxygen for ammunition disguised as identical wristbands )

Hermes(flying sandals)

Artemis(improved accuracy and Zoe's bow and quiver disguised as a necklace )

Apollo(improved accuracy and access to sunlight powers)

"your wishes have been granted hero, "Zeus said sadly as the only feeling he had left for him was respect.

"I'll miss you, Percy, "Poseidon said then Percy was gone in a flash of light.

end of flashback

percy's point of view

Zeus flashed me to my doorstep of my mother's apartment. right away I knew something was wrong the door was open. I cautiously walked in with my hand clutching riptide. I saw a broken glass cup and a note on the table that said you take my wife I take your family-T. I chocked back a sob, crumpled the note up and called 911 and waited for them to take the bodies away.

time skip 4 days later

I was allowed to stay in the apartment for the investigation even though there was no lead which was expected. I unlocked the door to my room and sat on the bed staring at the wall with a flashback overwhelming me. But, a knock on the door roused me out of it as I grabbed my sunglasses putting them on my face and grabbing riptide as I opened the door to see the police officer and investigator in charge of my parent's case.

"may I come in," he asked

"sure," I said not letting my guard down

"Percy, you are 21 but still need a guardian your parent's investigation isn't going anywhere and we need to send you to live with a relative," said officer Parkman.

"That to bad because I don't have any relatives," I said coldly The officer and investigator winced at my tone

"well actually we found out that your mother had a brother and his name is tony stark," he said. He said it like it was a big deal.

"who," I asked.

"tony stark, iron man, an avenger, billionaire, saved NewYork and the world twice," officer Parkman said

"doesn't ring a bell, "I said this probably selfish, self-absorbed billionaire was my uncle, great

"Okay, well then he has agreed to take care of you for as long as you want"

"what no I'm fine living alone" I protested. I know I sounded like a kid but I didn't need some rich uncle snooping in my business.

"Well considering you have no money, job and you have to leave the apartment soon because of resale you don't have a choice," said officer Parkman forcefully.

"okay when will I be leaving?," I asked tensing up at his tone.

"he should be here any minute," he said casually.

"Alright I'll get packed," I said sulking. I went to my room packing a duffel bag with my swimsuit, some clothes, and all the pictures I had of the seven and other demigods before the war. I heard another knock on the door and I walked into the living room, sunglasses on.

"Hi my name is tony stark, I'm your uncle apparently," said the man standing in the middle of the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi and this is the second chapter for Percy's new family also for the review for the guardian thing keep in mind his psyche profile probably says was unstable which was not true until very recently and I don't know about you but social services and the police they wouldn't let someone like that live on his own not to mention he has no job and probably never will due to his background no money and no house because it got repossessed and he has a filthy rich uncle so they would just send him to his uncles and tony would accept for not being there in his sister's mother and Percy's life**

Percy pov

I stared at the man in my living room. He was wearing an expensive suit and not the regular type of sunglasses but the kind that cost three hundred or looking at him I could tell he was selfish just as I predicted.

"why don't we go to the tower so we can talk there," he said. Leading the way outside we were swarmed by paparazzi. I kept my hood up and ducked my head so no one could see my the problem demigods had with electronics was solved but I still didn't need my face broadcasted all over tv and the internet. That would definitely make it easier for the monsters to find me.

He got into a limo parked outside and I followed him in tossing my bag into the open trunk. which the limo driver shut and the side of the door after I got in and after we all buckled up the driver drove us to the tower neither of us spoke on the way there.

 _time skip_ to lobby _in Avengers tower_

"come on we'll go up to the avenger's floor, "Tony said walking towards the elevator. Elevator. I froze. .No she was gone and this was not Tartarus." what are you afraid of elevators or something" Tony asked

"No" I lied and I walked over to the elevator and got in behind him. my whole body was tense the whole way up. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. the elevator dinged and the door opened up and I was out of the door in a flash. There were 19 people sitting in the room with some of them in gear in the room we came in and all of them were staring at me.

"so everyone this is Perseus Jackson, he's my nephew and he's going to be living," Tony said before I cut him off.

"it's just Percy"I interrupted

"okay well PERCY is going to be living with us this is agent Daisy Johnson, Bucky Barnes, steve rogers, thor odinson, bruce banner, Wanda, and Pietro maximoff, Scott Lang, Kamala khans, peter parker, vision,t'challa, James Rhodes, agent Clint Barton, agent Natasha Romanoff ,Carol Danvers, hope van dyne, Stephen strange, and Sam Wilson,"

"their codenames are Quake, winter soldier, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, scarlet witch and quicksilver,ant-man,ms marvel ,spiderman, vison, black panther, war machine, Hawkeye, Black widow, captain marvel, wasp, Doctor strange and Falcon respectively," said Tony as they gave a nod each time their name or code name was mentioned

"ok and..." I inquired though I was impressed a little bit I wasn't going to tell them that, their reaction might prove amusing I thought. as I came back to reality I noticed they were looking at me like I was crazy. thor did recognize me but I gave him keep-quiet and-talk-about-it-later-look. Though his hair is much shorter than what I thought it would be

"Alright well how about I show you to your room," Tony said. Everyone started to whisper as soon as I was on the way to my room

"why do some of you have agent in your name," I asked sarcastically

"Oh, well they work for a government organization called s.h.i.e.l.d that specializes in supernatural,they're basically spies," Tony replied. This is bad I'm living in a place that 'specializes in the supernatural'.I think demigods would qualify for that list. not to mention they were spies which me more nervous I thought as we finally got to my room on a different floor." here your room" Tony said as he pointed to a door.

I opened the door to find a room bigger than my whole apartment. There was a king-sized bed at the head of the room with a desk on the opposite wall, there was a couch facing a tv and a door that led to the biggest mortal made bathroom I have ever seen.

"Friday will tell you when dinner is ready," Tony told me. I had no clue who friday was but Tony was gone before I could ask. I unpacked my duffel bag and put my clothes away in a closet. I pinned the pictures I had on a corkboard above my desk. As I touched the picture of Annabeth I felt my heart aching.

"sir it's time for dinner," said a voice. I jumped and pulled riptide out of my pocket in pen form.

"who are you," I asked

"I am Friday the artificial intelligence of the tower Its time for dinner and the kitchen is where you came in" she added

"oh thanks," I said feeling pretty stupid talking to a ceiling. I grabbed my sunglasses and walked down the hallway to the stairs so I could get to the kitchen

As I got to the kitchen floor and opened the door for it as quietly as possible but unfortunately for me, some of them had enhanced senses or training to detect sound. One of them Romanoff I think looked at me for a little bit like she was trying to find out the best way to take me down but returned to her food. tony saw me and stood up.

"Ah, Perse- tony said and stopped after I glared at him. "Percy nice of you to join us for your first avenger's dinner, and what's with the sunglasses," Tony said picking up from before.

"Hi, what's for dinner," I said in a tone to drop it.

"you didn't answer my question," Tony said either not realizing my tone or just ignoring it and considering from what I saw from him, the latter is more likely.

"no reason" I reponed coldly watching tony shrink in his seat.

"wow, he just like you" I heard Clint say to daisy

"shut it" was the only response he got. Though I could see the similarities.

"okay let us eat," Steve Rogers said

for dinner we had hamburgers. It was extremely awkward. we mostly just ate in complete were no conversation, probably because anything they would say is 'top secret' as everyone finished 30 minutes later Jarvis advised everyone to go to bed. To which no one disagreed with.

As I made my way to my room I couldn't help but wonder how did this become my life and if the gods knew this would happen due to the blessing they gave me, I went to my room giving up on trying to figure the gods out and locked the door,I lied down on my bed as a nightmare consumed me.

 **alright, theirs chapter two done p.s daisy is still wearing the goth gear but no goth makeup also I don't get why people make Percy have nightmares and flashbacks like a snap of a finger sure he has depression and PTSD and the occasional nightmare and flashback but not the way some stories make him out to be**

 **also, there will be no-op overpowered characters or very few times I know the first chapter showed that but keep in mind they were fighting in a controlled hurricane, not a lout could beat that. also if Percy does beat people like the black widow in a short amount of time they underestimate him**

 **also, should Percy's superhero name be**

 **Maelstrom**

 **swordsman**

 **or something else**

 **and if you don't like the names make your own story**

 **sorry about the chapter mix up**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up sobbing. I could have saved her and the rest that died in the war, Why couldn't they be here. I was the great hero of Olympus crying in a place I barely knew. with people, I didn't even know or want to. I forced myself to stop wallowing in my misery and went into the bathroom

I got into the shower making sure not to look at my reflection in the mirror. I let the water rush over me and give me more energy. I got out after half an hour and got dressed. I looked at the clock, It was about five in the morning. I probably got up earlier than anyone else. But I wore my glasses just to be safe.

I went down to the kitchen to get something only to see Steve sitting on the couch with Carol and Rhodes. Schist I mentally cursed. It would have been nice if no one had been up to bother me this morning. I was about to turn and leave when Steve turned and saw me.

"Oh, hi Percy you're up early," he said

"why do you guys have so many questions," I asked

"yep it's on level 1 in the pow-... the training room" Steve replied. He had been definitely had been about to say something else.

"thanks," I said. I went back to my room and changed into my swimsuit and shirt so that no one could see my scars. I took the stairs all the way down to the pool, I had no desire to be in an elevator again. When I finally reached the right floor after 15 minutes I opened the door and gasped.

The room was huge, about the size of ten football fields. There was an Olympic sized swimming pool on one side of the room. The ceilings had to be about 50 feet up which was pretty impressive considering it was underground. There was a shooting range with guns and bows. Unfortunately, there were no swords only small daggers like knives. There was a huge track that went around the edge of the room and a gym for working out in the middle of the room.

The weird thing was the honeycomb pattern on the wall. It was a metallic silver color. the other weird thing was these separate rooms. One was a gigantic medical lab. The other looked like an interrogation room, the next one had looked like a mechanics was also a huge portion of the room labeled ability testing. It was their most likely to test out their gear and powers

I walked over to the swimming pool and dived in. I felt a rush of power around me and the calm feeling of home. I breathed n the water and let out a small sad smile, I decided not to use my powers and came up to do laps. I started swimming laps but I lost count after 20, the water kept re-energizing me and it felt good, to be honest.

I stopped after a minute, Not because I was tired but because I used the water particles in the room to senes someone in the room. I sat on the pool step, keeping my head down and pretending to be out of breath. I slowly got out of the pool making sure I was wet. I picked a towel and dried myself off and nonchalantly picked up my sunglasses and put them on.

"how many laps did you do," said one of the agents I think I couldn't place the voice.I turned around and to see three people standing was Natasha, daisy, and Scott.

I just shrugged in response

"how did you get down here"? asked Natasha

"Steve told me" I replied, "I'm gonna just go back to my room." Quickly turning before they could say anything and opening the door to the staircase and went to my bed where I had a I woke up it was 3 pm. I sighed and decided to practice a few swords moves.I went down to the training area and checked to make sure there were no camera

When I woke up it was 3 pm. I sighed and decided to practice a few swords moves. I went down to the training area and checked to make sure there was no camera around with the water particles in the air, thankfully there were none. I uncapped Riptide and started to practice simple moves and slowly worked up the way to more advanced ones. I tried the disarming move but it was hard without anyone to practice on.

I finally decided to go to the kitchen to eat some food and water. when I got their it was packed and considering my luck was unfortunately expected

"Hey kid," said clint

"I'm not a kid," I said coldly in response. A kid doesn't go through what I had to

"sure whatever kid" he replied. Anger flared through me but I suppressed it because I couldn't do anything without giving up that demigods exist

"I am not a kid," I said blocking out the memories of the seven and those who died in the war. I chocked back tears, Luckily the glasses hid them but Strange and Bruce looked at me in pity and for some reason, Daisy looked at me in shock and sympathy which surprised me a little bit.

Unfortunately, as I was about to place a hot pocket in the oven clint stood in my way.

"why do you wear sunglasses all the time"? he asked blocking my way.

"clint leave him alone," Natasha was now staring at the two of us. I tried to dodge him but he snatched the sunglasses off my face. everyone but the 3 earlier gasped at the look in my eye, they saw the loss and pain in my eye. I ducked past clint who was too astonished and guilt-ridden to stop me and I ran to my room. I shut the door and locked it sliding down the wall holding my head in my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**so sorry for the long w** **ait I lost motivation to do this until recently also in this here some stuff you should know that the captain marvel movie in this universe did happen she was just called back earlier.**

 **I have an idea of another crossover but this is in the 616 after the civil war where Percy code name Maelstrom joins the new Avengers alongside with ronin, luke cage, wolverine, echo, doctor strange, spiderman, spider woman (real one not Skrull) iron fist, Mockingbird, Jessica Jones, and bucky cap**

 **it where he saves some of them from being captured and falls in love with Echo and maybe the New Avengers being sent to the dc universe later down the line**

 **tell me what you think of the idea**

As the Percy left the room it erupted into chaos.

well more chaos than before.

Natasha slapped Clint up the head and called him a idiot

"why did you do that Clint, you obviously know he isn't feeling good yet you decided to bug him till he snapped"raged Tony

"hey I was only trying to cheer him up" responded the archer

"by acting like a jackass" he was about to continue on his rant but was stopped by Natasha as she placed her arm on Tony shoulder to calm him down. with reluctance he let Clint continue to speak

"ok I admit I may of takin it too far, but you need to ask yourself something, how is he going to get out his slump of his because I've seen that before on people and it destroyed them." Clint finished gaining some surprised looks as he remised on good friends he lost because of it.

"I'll go check up on him seeing as that he talked to me before," said Daisy as she made her way to the elevator to Percy floor.

"I have to agree with him during the time that he been here he shown since of PTSD and survivors guilt similar to Tony's after Ultron but his is a more advanced form than Tony's so it most likely he lost more than his mother and stepfather," said doctor strange while banner nodded in agreement with his statement. he noticed the looks he was getting from some of them.

"I was a world-renowned neurosurgeon remember" causing most of them to look away in embarrassment for forgetting such an obvious fact.

"excuse man of iron,"

"what thor" replied tony

I didn't want to say anything before but I do know what the cause of his troubles"

"what it's Thor?!" asked Tony in a desperate manner not wanting to lose his last living relative

"it was not my secret to tell but he was and is known throughout Asgard as a great warrior, leader, and friend."

"how that possible, "asked scarlet witch.

" for-"

"for he has the blood of Olympus running through his veins" surprisingly coming from doctor strange interrupting thor.

"way to steal my thunder infinite beer wizard and how could you tell that "inquired thor who was surprised he knew about him despite the fact he did not have contacts to religions.

"he isn't just famous among the pantheons thor. A lot of beings in the multiverse have taken interest in him after he defeated Gaea, who was a primordial may I remind you."

"Heck even the ancient one kept an eye on him after he returned the master bolt"

"hold on, what are you guys talking about and who is this guy," said Scott putting his hands in a timeout motion.

thor gave strange a look that said do-not-interrupt-me-again

"he is Persues Achilles Jackson Stark, son of Poseidon, the savior of Olympus."

* * *

 **percy pov**

I went to my room using the elevator only because it was quicker than the stairs.

still taking my hot pocket with me and I manage to grab a blue coke on the way out of the kitchen. I figured out that Hawkeye was only trying to help me, but did he have to do it like that.

I ate it on the way up and went to my room straight toward the bathroom and turned on the sink to splash water on my face and when I looked at the mirror I admit I was kinda surprised

I had let my hair grow out during the war it reached my shoulder no wonder they gave me looks and I never really found the time to cut it,I was about to but then realize it suited me so I pulled it back into a ponytail that reached to the bottom of my neck

I also had a green day shirt with blue jeans on not to mention the camp half-blood necklace around my neck

I went to my bed to lay down and grab a piece of paper and put it under a book while grabbing riptide which had gotten to a length of 3 and a half feet long to put in a pen form that I can write with It and process what just happened.

so let's see fought a 3 and a half year long war

 _check_

lost most of the seven in the battle

 _check_

defeated Gaea

 _check_

became champion of Olympus and left the Greco-roman world behind as much as I could

 _check_

found my family was killed

 _check_

finding out tony stark was my uncle

 _check_

going to the second avenger's tower and meeting said group

 _check_

exposing my secret in a few days

 _check_

as I finished the list I heard I knock on my door

"Percy, it Daisy I want to see if your okay and talk to you for a bit but if your not up for it I'll leave you alone" though we both knew she wasn't going to leave by the tone in her voice

"come on in, "I said knowing I had no choice and judging by the fact her code name is Quake I rather prefer having a door.

"so how are you holding up," she said while sitting on the edge of my bed while giving me a concerned look.

"just as well as you think"giving her a humorless look

"nice ponytail at least your hair isn't all over the place and how did you get it so long," she said changing the subject

"well I just noticed it and for the second question just don't cut it for about 4 years," I said put my hand over my new hairstyle.

"so I heard strange talking about 'the blood of Olympus' mind telling me what he's talking about," she asked

I muttered a curse in Latin at Strange for reveling about my backstory.

"um what did you say was that Latin"

"I believe so miss Johnson, he just told Strange to eat his pants," said the ever so cheeky voice of Friday.

"thank you ever so much Friday," I said with enough sarcasm to that you could cut it with a knife.

"you're ever so welcome stark junior" came her smart-aleck replied I glared at the roof while Daisy snickered at my predicament

"stop laughing it not funny," I said trying to get her to stop but that only increase her laughter though soon enough I joined her just because I realized how funny the situation actually was.

we eventually calmed down enough to focus on why she came in here

"so what happened," she asked

well that a long story" I said trying to avoid the subject

"not like we got anything better to do"

I was about to reply when I realized she was right and judging by the look on her face she could tell it to

"well how much do you know about the Greek gods"

 **and done I know this is a cliff hanger but it will have the explanation in the next chapter maybe even a new avenger**

 **also, the tower they live in right now is larger than the one before. remember the big one they lived in during the one from the comic books yeah that the one**

 **but I am planning on adding more members to the team such as**

 **the Defenders**

 **Moonknight**

 **Echo**

 **Synapse**

 **sister Grimm**

 **hawkeye (kate bishop)**

 **and maybe even add a Jedi like Satele shan or Serra Keto I know this will seem like a lot of members but keep in mind that infinity war the Avengers got their buts kicked.**


End file.
